Plastic
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: I'll wait for you." Once in a while she would think that she might have something better to do. But under the hum of florescent lights, she would realize that she was only kidding herself. Prequel of Want and Only Faintly


**I don't own Artemis Fowl, though I do own this female character.**

* * *

"I'll wait for you."

These are simple words of kindness.

"I'll wait for you!" Ame could say to her nervous younger brother, "We can have ice cream after you finish your first day at school, Kazuki!"

She could pat his head in her sisterly way, and laugh as she could see his knees shake with fear when he walked towards the foreboding building.

"I'll wait for you…" Hannah could sigh at her mentor as she looked impatiently at a sign that read "Manga for sale"

The Slayer could smile as she watches Amelia speed up to the store, nearly knocking pedestrians over.

"I'll wait for you." Quembly could say as truthfully as she can, flipping her golden locks back, dazzling the man with her smile.

She could then call up her driver and speed off, leaving him in her disapproval. She could smile to herself and move on, completely undisturbed by her blatant lying.

Shown from the latter example, they could also be used to crush a person's hopes.

But this sort of situation didn't seem to fit in with any of the above choices.

The walls were white.

She could stare at them for a few seconds, and almost feel its hypnotic blankness bore into her mind.

She didn't have to be here, in truth. No, not at all. There were options to a better afternoon.

But this was how she spent her afternoons for the past few months.

Not like she minded.

But not like she _didn't_ mind.

The girl looked down into her novel that had lost her interest long ago.

Florescent lights hummed above her head steadily.

A misshapen plastic plant sat to the right of her plastic chair. The fabric flowers had been plucked out by impatient children.

She returned from her trance like thoughts, smoothing out her light purple dress.

Beside her sat two lunches. She craned her neck to look at the clock beside her on the wall, its read out only a few seconds ahead of the earlier read-out she got the last time she checked.

Sometimes she wondered if the walls were actually a tan-gold color like a light sunrise in reality, the florescent lights just robbed them of all their color and personality.

Like sitting under its hum had seemed to pale her skin ten times faster than the rate she had expected.

She wasn't here because of obligation- actually, she would take that back. She was under her own obligation. But at the same time she knew that she could just get up and leave.

The girl shifted in her plastic seat, which lead her to count how many plastic things there actually were in the hall.

The florescent lights' incessant humming seemed to increase with the ticking of the clock.

Then she heard footsteps.

Expensive shoes on a cheap and plastic floor. (Check one more plastic thing off her list.)

She couldn't say that she was proud of knowing such a thing right off the bat, but sitting there, that was all she could listen for.

"You're here…" The way his voiced trailed off would lead her to think he was mildly surprised, though she knew his face would not reveal it.

It was moments like these that seemed to make all the latter worth it. Even the desperate plastic counting.

She took the lunched from her side and put it on her lap. "I made lunch for you, so I decided to drop by."

He could probably tell that she was lying. He could probably tell that she had been sitting there ever since she finished making the lunches, that she rushed right over.

The young man shifted his weight onto his right foot, then his left foot again.

He knew.

"I have a few more things to settle with the following meeting… I was just taking a break for a moment…"

The girl already knew that the blow was coming, so it wasn't painful or shocking.

Just a dull ache.

"It's alright…" She began again for how many times this past month?

He took a bit of a defensive pose, "You aren't enslaved to me, you _are_ my wife. I'm sure you could do much better things than stay here and wait."

How many times has this conversation come up these past months?

The first months of their marriage?

"I said it's fine," She laughed half-heartedly.

He knew it was half-hearted.

"I'll wait for you."

She held the boxes in her lap tightly.

He didn't know that instead of being so hungry she ate the rest, that she already knew that his box would end up with a homeless person on the street or in the trash.

Not like it mattered if they were wasting.

Money wasn't the problem.

"Thank you, I'll be right out, I'm sure I'll be able to settle this quickly."

They both knew he wouldn't.

And then the footsteps would fade.

Suddenly the ticking of the clock grew louder.

Once in awhile she would think that she might have something better to do.

But under the hum of florescent lights, she would realize that she was only kidding herself.

"_I'll wait for you, Artemis."_

She would wait, she would wait for the day he actually came back.

Wait for the day he would turn around and finally look at her.

* * *

**Here's a little prequel I whipped up of "Want" and "Only Faintly."**

**It shows some insight to what was going on before the two one-shots, and I hope you guys liked it!**

**As for the marriage thing... I do have a reason for it. XD**

**Look forward for more! Please review!  
**


End file.
